If You Leave
by Clara Barton
Summary: Invited to his ex-fiance's wedding, Heero brings his best friend as his plus-one, hoping that a familiar face will help him get through the weekend from hell. Valentine's Day gift fic for luvsanime02. Complete in two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Valentine's Day gift fic for luvsanime. She wanted something featuring 1x2 and with some tequila (also with smut and angst!). Hope you love it and thank you, thank you thank for being so awesome!

A/n #2: Took the title from the song by the same name (because feelings and things). Also I don't know why I'm setting so many things around weddings. I'll stop doing that.

A/N #3: For those who like images to go with things I'm basing Rose and Thyme on the Red Coach Inn in Niagara Falls.

Warnings: smut, angst, language, the usual, a touch of fluff, AU (is that a warning? Do I usually put that under warnings?)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x5 (and yeah, they are kind of assholes in this. Sometimes I like to do that and I'm sorry)

 _If You Leave_

It was raining.

The sky was so dark that it looked like the sun had set hours ago even though it was the middle of the afternoon, and Heero felt that the weather perfectly mirrored his mood.

Dark, with no chance of letting up anytime soon.

"We there yet?"

He looked over at Duo, his legs stretched out and resting on the glove compartment and his seat reclined as far back as possible. He had his hands folded behind his head and his eyes were closed.

"Not yet - looks like another twenty minutes or so."

Duo sighed.

"Who the hell gets married at a bed and breakfast anyway? I mean… could they _be_ more gay?"

Heero rolled his eyes but he found himself smirking in response to Duo's muttered words.

"I appreciate you coming with me, I owe you."

"Yeah, I mean, what are best friends for if not to drag to the wedding of your ex-fiance to the man of his dreams?"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I mean, I _could_ have said the man he cheated on you with, but that felt a little too cruel."

Heero felt his grip tighten on the steering column at the unnecessary reminder.

"I still don't get why we're going."

"He invited me."

"He _cheated_ on you."

"I -"

"Heero, so help me God if you even think about defending him I will jump out of this moving car now."

The fact that Duo still hadn't moved, still hadn't even bothered to open his eyes, undercut his serious tone.

"It's raining out there."

"I just threatened to jump from a moving vehicle and you think the danger of getting a little wet will stop me?"

"It takes hours to dry your hair."

Duo sighed.

"Touche. Alright, so I won't jump out of the car. But I _will_ make it my mission to set you up with some hot single guy at this wedding."

"What?"

"'Ro, I know you've been out of the dating game for a while… shit, who _was_ the last person you dated?"

"Zechs."

"You guys broke up six months ago."

"I am well aware of that."

"And you haven't - you haven't dated anyone since then?"

"I would have told you if I had."

"Yeah but I assumed that maybe you'd gone on a few disaster dates or had one night stands or _something_. I would have intervened way before now if I knew it had gotten this bad!"

Heero rolled his eyes at Duo's horror.

"Anyway, you've been single for way too long. I'm going to be your wingman and I'm going to make sure that you have a night of meaningless, hot, dirty sex with the best looking guy here and - or - meet your future boyfriend. My goal is the _and_ but I'll make do with the or."

"I hate to see you settle," Heero muttered.

"Me too, me too. So let's aim big and find you a great piece of ass that you can take home with you to meet the folks too!"

"Duo -"

"In one quarter mile, the destination is on the left," Google maps interrupted Heero.

Duo sat up in one smooth motion.

"Finally," he said and looked out of the window at their dark surroundings. He chuckled. "Is it wrong of me to hope it's shit weather all weekend?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you want the clouds to part and there to be rainbows and sunshine and shit?"

"No but I also don't want to have to slog through the mud all weekend or get rained on."

"Ah. So your compassion is for the other guests and _not_ for the cheating bastard who broke your heart."

"Duo -"

The other man held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop reminding you about it."

"The destination is on the left. You have arrived at your destination. The destination is -"

"Thanks, babe," Duo said and reached out to turn the guidance system off on his phone.

Heero parked their rental car and sighed.

The rain was still falling in thunderous sheets and it was at least twenty yards to the entrance of the bed and breakfast from their parking spot.

Heero looked at the building in front of them. It looked like a mansion, or a castle out of some fairy tale.

 _Perfect for a fairy tale wedding_.

"Wanna make a run for it and come back for the bags later?" Duo asked.

Heero shook his head.

"We might as well get it over with now."

Duo made a face but sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." He brightened up a moment later. "And you always look adorable when your hair is wet and all over your face. This is good - just make sure you get extra wet so you'll attract a hottie lingering in the lobby or whatever."

Heero rolled his eyes.

"You're serious about this weekend fling aren't you?"

"Absolutely. Heero, I gotta look out for you - and you need to get laid."

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the rain.

"On the count of three?" Duo suggested.

"Yeah."

"One, two, fucking hell it's fucking cold!" Duo was out of the driver's side and sprinting to the trunk before Heero even thumbed it open.

"Why the fuck is it so fucking wet? Fuck this fucking rain and fuck fucking -"

Heero found himself smirking at Duo's repeated fucks.

They grabbed their bags and Heero had to agree with Duo - it was fucking cold and really fucking wet and _fuck_ this rain.

By the time they made it inside the front door of the B&B they were both soaked.

Duo shivered dramatically.

Heero took a moment to catch his breath before he approached the front desk and the elderly woman behind it.

"Welcome to Roses and Thyme! Are you checking in dears?"

"Yes. My reservation is under Yuy."

"Ah, yes. You're here for Mr. Chang and Mr. Barton's wedding aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh how wonderful. Such a handsome couple."

Heero locked his jaw and nodded in agreement.

It was, after all, very true.

"I've got you in the Ivy Suite on the third floor." She handed him a large, old fashioned looking key.

"Just how many rooms does this place have?" Duo asked, walking over to them and dripping all over the expensive looking carpet underfoot.

"We have thirty five guest rooms."

"And all of those are being rented out for the wedding?"

"No, only twenty-five are being used by wedding guests. I believe quite a few are staying elsewhere in town. Unfortunately we had already booked quite a few rooms when Mr. Chang and Mr. Barton chose us to host their wedding."

"You wouldn't happen to know if any single, attractive men were staying in some of those rooms, would ya?" Duo asked with a grin.

The woman regarded Duo with a frown. She looked over at Heero and then back at Duo.

"For him," Duo said and put his arm around Heero's shoulders. "I'm fine but my buddy might get lonely and -"

"Thanks for the room key," Heero interrupted Duo before he could make this more embarrassing. He grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him away.

"Ow, ow, _ow_!" Duo pulled free when they got to the staircase. "Jeez man. I'm just trying to help you out."

"I feel like you're trying to _pimp_ me out."

Duo grinned.

"You think we could make some money off of this?"

Heero rolled his eyes and stomped up the stairs.

He heard Duo behind him, no doubt taking the stairs two at a time and in danger of slipping in his wet shoes.

Heero opened the door to the room and stared.

"Um, Heero, did we just walk through a time machine or something because this room looks like it hasn't been redecorated since 1985."

Heero had to agree.

He stared at the lavender curtains, the lavender canopy over the bed, the lavender carpet. And the floral wallpaper and floral recliner and floral footrest and floral pillows. It felt like a room his grandmother would have decorated.

"Fifty dollars that Trowa picked this place for the wedding," Duo walked past Heero further into the room. "That guy is way too fond of the eighties."

The king sized bed took up most of the room, the oversized recliner and footrest leaving only a few inches to maneuver.

Duo walked towards the two doors on the back wall.

He opened the first to reveal a closet. The second turned out to be a bathroom.

Duo looked back at Heero and arched his eyebrow.

"I thought you booked a two bedroom suite?"

"I thought I did too," Heero agreed with a frown.

He walked over to the nightstand beside the bed, brushing against Duo as he did so, and picked up the phone to call the front desk.

"This is Heero Yuy in the Ivy Suite," he said when his call was answered.

"Oh yes, settling in nicely?"

"Actually I thought I had reserved a two bedroom suite. This appears to only have one bed...and only one room."

"Oh… oh dear let me look at our records. Hm. Oh I'm so sorry! You did ask for a two bedroom suite!"

"Yes, I know." Heero tried to keep his voice even. Accidents happened, after all.

"I'm terribly sorry but all of the rooms have been booked. I'm afraid I can't move you to another room."

"There's _nothing_ else available?" Heero asked, looking around the room that maybe had four square feet not covered by the huge bed.

"No. Again I am very sorry. And we will certainly be offering you a discount on your bill."

"Thanks," Heero growled.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, not right now."

Heero hung up the phone and sighed.

"No other rooms?" Duo guessed.

Heero shook his head.

"Oh well. I'll just sleep in the tub when you have Mr. Right tied up in bed begging you to fuck him harder."

Heero gave him a look.

"Or if we're really lucky he's staying in a room here and you two can spend the night in _his_ room," Duo continued, ignoring Heero. "Of course, then I won't be lulled to bed by the rhythmic thumping of the headboard against the wall as I cuddle up in the jacuzzi tub but… it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"You're all heart."

"Don't I know it. But right now I'm a freezing heart. I dunno about you but I'm ready to get out of these clothes."

Duo plucked at his shirt, still wet and plastered to his body.

"Not a bad idea," Heero agreed, looking down at his own completely soaked clothing. His jeans were starting to feel heavy and uncomfortable.

He looked up again to see Duo, shirtless, stripping off his trousers.

Heero swallowed hard and looked away from the unexpected sight.

"Pass me a hangar from the closet, will you?" Duo asked. "I'm gonna hang this stuff up in the shower to dry a bit.

Heero grabbed a hangar and thrust it at him before turning away quickly again.

"Thanks buddy."

He heard Duo walk into the bathroom and then a moment later come back out. Duo pushed past him to get to his bags, putting his hands on Heero's waist to move him to one side so he could get past the bed.

Duo knelt down, completely naked, beside his bags and unzipped them.

"I just hope to fuck my clothes in here aren't wet," Duo muttered. "What are we doing tonight, anyway? Do I need to look fancy or what?"

"It's the rehearsal dinner."

Duo turned and gave him a dark look.

"We're going to the _rehearsal_ dinner?"

Heero nodded.

"'Ro, seriously. It's like Wufei sent you an invitation asking just how much he was allowed to torture you and you wrote back 'yes please.'"

Even though it was phrased with Duo's typical exaggeration, it was exactly how Heero felt.

"The dinner should be fairly casual," Heero answered Duo's first question.

"So my spiderman t-shirt and sweatpants?" Duo asked, holding up the clothes.

Heero scowled at him.

"No, you're right. This is about finding _you_ a hook-up, not me. I go in there dressed like that and all the dudes will flock to my side."

"And to think there was a time I worried about your self-confidence," Heero muttered.

Duo grinned at him.

They had first met in college, assigned to be roommates their freshman year and despite the fact that they had spent the first three weeks hating each other, by the end of the first semester they had become inseparable.

Heero, who had been openly gay for as long as he could remember - without prompting his mother, whenever Heero brought home any boyfriend, pulled out a stack of pictures of Heero going all the way back to naked bath pictures and delighted in pointing out all of the boys Heero had kissed as a child - had helped Duo come out to his own family after Duo drunkenly confessed to being gay. They had moved into an apartment together their sophomore year, a year when Heero slowly realized he was in love with his roommate and ended up making a stupidly romantic gesture on Valentine's Day. Duo had appreciate it though, had even admitted that he had been in love with Heero since the first day they had met and Heero had threatened to cut off his hair if he didn't clean out the shower drain. They had dated all through college, but when they graduated Duo went to Stanford for law school while Heero went to Columbia Medical School. Even though they kept in touch, after a semester of long distance dating, constant cancellations of visits from both of them and hundreds of missed calls, Duo suggested they should call it quits while they could still be friends.

Four years ago Heero had started his residency at Mass Gen and a few months later Duo had moved to Boston to begin working at Ropes & Gray as a junior partner.

Heero had hoped that they could try again, now that they didn't have three time zones separating them, but when he saw Duo for the first time in three years it was for a dinner date that included Duo's boyfriend of six months, Jason.

Even after Duo and Jason broke up, Heero's timing was never right - Duo's relationship with Jason ended two months after Heero met Wufei. Two years later, when Wufei and Heero finally broke their engagement after months of fighting and painful acts of revenge and aggression, Duo was dating Ralph. So Heero had given up, had contented himself with having Duo back in his life as his best friend and even though it wasn't nearly enough, it was a hell of a lot better than nothing.

Heero forced himself to finally look away from Duo when he stood up, clean clothes - _not_ the first options - in hand and walked past him back into the bathroom.

Heero stripped out of his own wet clothes and followed Duo's lead, hanging them up in the shower before he grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

As he tousled his hair with the towel he noticed Duo, buttoning up a lavender dress shirt that was eerily close in color to the bedroom furnishings, looking at him.

"What?" He asked, feeling himself blush at the intensity of Duo's gaze.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry for staring. Just kind of… zoned out there. When did you get the tattoo?"

Duo nodded towards the tattoo low on Heero's right hip.

Heero ran his finger over the tattoo. He forgot he even had it most days. It was a snake wrapped around a staff, the symbol of asclepius and the universal symbol for medicine.

"I didn't even know you were the tattoo type," Duo continued.

"I'm not, not really," Heero told him. "It was… my first solo heart surgery was on a tattoo artist. She was convinced she was going to die and this," Heero touched the tattoo again, "was her way of thanking me."

Duo arched an eyebrow.

"Huh. That's pretty cool."

"What, you don't have any thankful clients who gave you free tattoos?"

"Hey, there's a very nice lady with the teacher's union who sends me birthday cards every year with kittens on them."

Heero laughed and Duo smiled and then shook his head.

"We gotta do something about your hair, man. You look like you've been attacked by a balloon."

Heero rolled his eyes but he walked over to the mirror and saw that Duo's statement was frightening accurate.

He reached up a hand to try to smooth his hair down but Duo batted it away.

"Let me. You always just make it worse."

Heero glowered but he folded his arms across his chest and let Duo have his way.

It was… bizarre how comfortable Heero felt just standing naked in front of Duo while the other man waged battle with his hair. It felt like they were back in college again and Heero was tempted to lean back against Duo's chest as he remembered getting ready like this before, remembered the way Duo would rub gel on his hands and glare at Heero's hair in the mirror as though it's disarray was a personal affront to him. He remembered the way Duo would more often than not give up with an exasperated sigh and press an apologetic kiss against the back of Heero's neck before telling him that he looked gorgeous no matter how crazy his hair was.

Duo combed his fingers through Heero's hair, tugging it this way and that, before he finally managed to get rid of at least some of the volume.

"Good enough," Duo decided. He leaned forward and his nose brushed against Heero's hair before Duo caught himself, eyes wide, and backed away.

"Shit. Sorry. Jesus that was weird. It just - felt like old times."

"It's fine," Heero said, but his pulse quickened at the realization that Duo had been thinking about it too.

"Yeah. Um… you should probably put on some clothes. I mean, I know it'd be hella easy to pick up a guy in your birthday suit, 'Ro but there are laws and all that."

Heero rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Feel free to borrow my spiderman shirt!" Duo shouted after him.

Heero stared at the shirt, folded neatly on top of Duo's bag, and he smirked.

-o-

"You are such a dork," Duo muttered as he nursed a scotch and soda.

"You're the one who had the shirt in the first place," Heero retorted after taking a sip from his own drink.

"Yeah, so that I had something to _sleep_ in," Duo said. "No gay guy at a bed and breakfast wedding in his right mind is going to see you and go 'oh, a spiderman t-shirt? Be still my heart!'"

Heero felt proud of himself.

While he didn't exactly mind Duo's plan to get him laid, he couldn't deny that he was having a good time thwarting his plans.

They were seating in the dining room, at a table along the back wall, finishing their second drinks, when Wufei and Trowa came over to say hello.

"Hey!" Duo greeted them with a tight smile. "If it isn't the happy couple!"

Wufei arched an eyebrow at Duo.

They had never gotten along, even before the last few months of Heero and Wufei's engagement, even before Heero told Duo that Wufei had cheated on him.

"I didn't realize you were coming to the wedding," Wufei said.

"Oh yeah, I'm Heero's plus one." Duo smirked. "Plus I couldn't miss _this_. I mean - look at you two - a match made in heaven and all of that."

Ironically, Duo and Trowa had dated a few years ago. Duo had brought Trowa over to Heero and Wufei's apartment for a party, introducing Wufei and Trowa. Heero had listened to more than a few drunken apologies from Duo over the last two years for ever letting them meet in the first place.

Trowa quirked an eyebrow at Duo's tone.

"We should have invited you," he said.

"Yeah - I mean, I gotta admit I'm kind of hurt that I'm not your best man. Since I was the one to introduce you two and all that jazz."

"Quatre is my best man."

"Good choice. His speech probably won't include reminders not to cheat on your partner once you're married because it's against a few Massachusetts state statutes and -"

"Okay," Heero interrupted Duo. "I think all know how terrible your speech would have been."

"I do want to apologize to you, though, Heero," Wufei said.

Heero stared at him.

"Apologize?"

Wufei nodded.

"Things… did not end well between us."

"That's a fucking understatement," Duo muttered.

Heero kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

"For which we are both to blame. But I should not have done the things I did, no matter how well things have turned out for everyone since then, it was not the right thing to do."

"What do you mean how well things have turned out for everyone since then?" Duo asked. "You mean you and the sex maniac here rubbing your dream wedding into Heero's face?"

Wufei scowled.

"I meant that clearly Heero listened to what I said about you two. I always knew he was still in love with you and look - you're here together."

Duo stared at him, mouth open in shock, and then turned to Heero.

"What the fuck is he talking about Heero?"

"We're not together, Wufei," Heero told his ex-fiance. "Duo came with me as my friend."

Wufei's lips compressed.

"Then I apologize for my assumption."

"We should go speak to some of our other guests," Trowa suggested. He propelled Wufei away from their table with a hand on his elbow.

"What the hell was that about?" Duo asked once they were gone.

"Nothing," Heero assured him, not wishing to rehash the past.

"No, what did he mean about you still being in love with -"

"Nothing, Duo. At the end - with us - we both said a lot of things we didn't mean. It's nothing."

Of course, it wasn't nothing.

Two years ago Wufei, during their last fight, Wufei had confessed that he had been sleeping with Trowa for six months. Heero had been shocked into silence. He had had no idea Wufei was cheating on him. As a second year resident he practically lived at the hospital, and what little time he had off he tried to spend with Wufei. Because of Wufei's own rather hectic schedule working for the Boston Globe, almost half of the time that Heero had had off Wufei had been working so Heero spent what time he could with Duo. Wufei had accused him of preferring Duo's company to his own, of still being in love with him and so blinded by his devotion to Duo that he hadn't even realized Wufei was unhappy, let alone in love with another man.

Heero had been angry and he had denied it, had spent months hating Wufei and Trowa and drinking alone until one night Duo took him out to a club and made him dance for hours and hours, made him flirt with whatever guys Duo deemed good enough for him and it wasn't until the end of the night, when he saw Duo laughing and kissing some stranger that Heero felt a sick coil of jealousy and realized it was true. Wufei was right. He was still in love with Duo.

Of course, he couldn't say that to Duo. Not then. Not now. Not ever.

"What about him?" Heero asked.

"What?" Duo looked completely confused.

Heero nodded towards a tall, auburn haired man at the bar.

Duo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Not bad. Not the best looking guy in the room but not bad, either."

"I don't have to be with the best looking guy in the room," Heero said.

"Well yeah, because that's m -" Duo stopped and looked sheepish. "Anyway, you probably need another drink."

Heero looked down at his nearly full glass.

"No I don't."

Duo grabbed the glass and downed it in one gulp, gasping in disgust after he swallowed.

"Ugh. What the hell are you drinking?"

"Gin and tonic."

Duo shuddered theatrically.

"First you get a tattoo, then you start drinking gin - it's like I don't even know you anymore."

Heero gave him an exasperated look.

"I'm serious. Next thing I know you're going to tell me you like girls or something."

"Oh shut up. I ordered a vodka tonic but they gave me the wrong drink."

Duo shook his head.

"Just sad, man. Just sad." He felt Duo's hand on his thigh and looked down in shock.

Duo's nimble fingers shoved what was unmistakably a condom into his jeans pocket.

Heero looked up and Duo winked at him.

"Now get up. Go get yourself a man!"

Heero sighed but did as instructed.

He walked over to the bar and leaned against it a foot or so away from the man.

"Vodka tonic," he told the bartender when he looked over.

"Coming right up."

"Good luck with that," the man beside Heero snorted.

Heero arched an eyebrow.

"I ordered one and ended up with a gin and tonic," the man said. He took a sip of his drink and made a sour face.

Heero had to laugh.

"The same thing happened to me," he admitted when the man frowned at him.

"Yet you're willing to risk getting burned a second time?"

"Some things are worth it," Heero responded.

The man smiled and glanced over Heero's body appreciatively.

"Trant Clark," he said and held out his hand.

Heero shook it.

"Heero Yuy."

"I like your shirt, Heero," Trant said.

Heero had to smirk at that. He was, without a doubt, the most underdressed person in the room. While no one was in a suit, most of the guests were in sweaters or dress shirts, the few women present all in dresses. He was the only one in jeans and a t-shirt.

He never would have dreamed of dressing so casually if Duo hadn't taunted him about the t-shirt in the first place.

"Thank you."

"Are you a friend of the groom or the groom?" Trant asked.

"Both," Heero said, since it had been true at one point in time and was far less complicated than the truth. "You?"

"I work with Trowa at symphony."

Heero nodded, wishing he hadn't asked as he realized that no matter which man Trant knew it would have left Heero with the vague, queasy sensation he now felt.

The bartender returned with Heero's drink.

He took a cautious sip and then sighed in disappointment.

"You know, we could probably just get out of here and find someplace that actually knows the difference between vodka and gin," Trant suggested. "Unless - are you here with someone?"

Heero looked back at Duo. The other man waggled his eyebrows and gave him two thumbs up.

"No, I'm here alone," Heero said.

Trant smiled.

"Excellent. Shall we?"

-o-

Two hours, three drinks and a fair amount of groping in the back seat of an uber later Heero found himself pressed against the door to his hotel room, Trant's tongue down his throat and his hands down the front of his pants, fondling his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Did you lose your key?" Trant asked, moving his mouth across Heero's face and biting down on his earlobe.

"What?"

"Your key? Or do you want to just fuck out here in the hallway?"

"No, not in the hallway. Can we go to your room?"

Trant shook his head and sucked on Heero's neck.

Heero hissed in pain and pleasure from the sensation and buried his fingers in Trant's short hair.

"No, Trowa's bunking in there tonight."

That cooled Heero's lust as efficiently as a bucket of ice would have.

"What?" He pushed Trant's face away.

"Something about not sleeping with Wufei the night before the wedding or something. C'mon, what's wrong with your room?"

"Nothing. No -" Heero said when Trant leaned back in for another kiss. "I think we should just call it a night."

Trant stared at him in shock.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not." Heero pulled Trant's hand out of his pants. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested anymore."

Trant scoffed.

"Unfucking - fine."

Trant shook his head and stalked off.

Heero watched him walk away, unable to keep himself from admiring the other man's retreating ass, and then let himself into his room.

He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it.

"Idiot," he muttered.

"Talking to yourself now?"

Heero jumped at the sound of Duo's voice in the dark room.

He looked over to the bed, just able to make out Duo's silhouette in the faint light from the bathroom.

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh so you _meant_ to lock me out?"

"No, but I -" Heero had already been at the bar when he realized that he had the room key. "I'm sorry."

Duo shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I gave Juniper a sob story about you ditching me some hot man flesh and she let me in. Offered me a bottle of champagne if I wanted to drown my loneliness."

"She did not."

"Yes she did, but I negotiated and got her to give me a bottle of tequila instead. She feels really, really bad about the room thing. I'm pretty sure we could get her to book us one of the first floor suites for Christmas if we play our cards right."

Heero snorted in amusement at the thought of he and Duo spending Christmas at Niagara Falls.

"Anyway why are you here? Shouldn't you be off giving that guy a free physical exam?"

Heero walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

This close he could see that Duo was shirtless, the fluffy duvet on the bed pulled up to his waist as he sat up in the bed.

"I wasn't that interested," Heero said.

"Oh come on, man! He was totally into you!"

"Look, Duo, I appreciate you wanting to set me up with someone this weekend but maybe it's just not going to happen."

"Not if you turn down perfectly indecent proposals!"

"You've been sitting on that one for a while, haven't you?"

"Yeah - I've just never had the right time to use it before now, yanno? But that was pretty perfect wasn't it?"

"It was," Heero had to agree. He sighed and kicked off his shoes. He laid down on the bed. beside Duo and the other man shifted, rolling over to his side and propping his head up on his hand as he regarded Heero.

"I'm not sure a one night stand with a total stranger is going to make me feel better, Duo. Wufei is marrying the man who - he's marrying the man who gave him what I couldn't. Trowa made Wufei happy when I… I just forgot to care about him."

"Oh that is such bullshit, Heero. I'm so tired of you letting him make you feel guilty over the fact that _he_ cheated on you! Yeah, okay, you weren't around all that much but that's because you're a surgical resident. What did he want you to do? Let a patient bleed out on the table so you could rush home and give him a foot massage?"

"That's not what he expected and you know it."

"Maybe - but he should have been more understanding. He knew what you were like when you two started dating and he still said yes when you proposed."

Heero sighed.

"He was jealous of the time I spent with you and he thought I cared more about you than I did about him. And… he was right, Duo."

"What?"

Heero rolled over so that he was facing Duo.

"It was just… easier to spend time with you than it was to spend time with him. And you're my best friend. You still care about me even when you hate me. I just… I got tired of everything being a fight with him. It made even _our_ fights seem better."

"Yeah, well, our fights our over things like the Red Sox needing to trade Ryan Hanigan."

"You just hate him because he's not Jason Varitek."

"Well he's _not_."

They were silent and Heero realized just how much he had missed this - just being near Duo like this. It was different with all of the other men he had dated.

Even with Wufei, who he had once wanted to spend the rest of his life with, just laying beside each other in the dark had never felt this comforting, this natural.

"Maybe Wufei did deserve more of your time or more effort from you or whatever," Duo said eventually, his voice low. "But you sure as hell didn't deserve his betrayal. And I get it - you feel guilty because you weren't enough for him but that's not - Heero you're enough for _anyone_. More than enough. Wufei was just too fucking greedy and he's an idiot - don't argue with me over this. Yeah, I know he's brilliant but he's also an idiot. And you need to realize that this isn't your fault."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Duo snorted. "It's taken me two fucking years to get you to admit that much. Christ you're stubborn Heero."

"You know he liked my shirt."

"What?" Duo looked confused by the non sequitur.

"Trant said he liked my shirt," Heero repeated and plucked at the Spiderman logo.

"Oh, you mean he liked _my_ shirt." Heero could see the glint of Duo's teeth as he grinned in the dark. "Maybe I should try my luck with him tomorrow night."

"Good. Then I won't have to share a bed with you."

Heero stretched out his arms and legs until Duo shoved them away, back to his side of the bed.

"I forgot what a fucking bed hog you are," he complained. "Just don't take all the sheets and please, for the love of God, keep your socks on so I don't want up in the middle of the night with frostbite from your toes touching me."

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Valentine's Day gift fic for luvsanime. She wanted something featuring 1x2 and with some tequila (also with smut and angst!). Hope you love it and thank you, thank you thank for being so awesome!

A/n #2: Took the title from the song by the same name (because feelings and things). Also I don't know why I'm setting so many things around weddings. I'll stop doing that.

A/N #3: For those who like images to go with things I'm basing Rose and Thyme on the Red Coach Inn in Niagara Falls.

Warnings: smut, angst, language, the usual, a touch of fluff, AU (is that a warning? Do I usually put that under warnings?)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x5 (and yeah, they are kind of assholes in this. Sometimes I like to do that and I'm sorry)

 _If You Leave_

Heero couldn't decide if his hangover was making things better or worse.

That morning Duo had woken him up and forced a glass of water and two tylenol's down his throat but it hadn't been until his second cup of coffee that Heero felt vaguely human.

Now, at four in the afternoon, as he and Duo took their seats on the lawn of the B&B, overlooking the upper rapids of the Niagara Falls, he wished he had had another cup. The sun was out, the grass underfoot remarkably mud free and Heero was positive he saw a fucking rainbow in the distance.

The rest of the guests looked happy, relieved that the weather had taken a turn and no doubt thrilled to be present for such a perfect, fairy tale wedding.

Looking around, Heero caught sight of Trant standing next to Quatre, Trowa's best man. Trant gave him a chilly look before turning back to Quatre.

"Damn, dude, what did you do to piss him off?" Duo asked, leaning close.

"I told him I didn't want to have sex."

"He's taking it a bit hard," Duo mused, then smirked. "Of course, I'm sure that's exactly how he planned to take it in the first place, if you know what I mean."

Heero turned to glare at him and Duo only smirked wider.

"Here, got a little something for you." Duo held out a small silver flask.

Heero raised his eyebrows in question.

"I told you Juniper gave me that bottle of tequila." Duo shook the flask, sloshing the liquor inside. "Come on, I figure you could use a little Dutch, er Mexican courage."

Heero stared at the flask but then shrugged.

What the hell.

He took a healthy swig before passing the flask back to Duo. Duo grinned and took a sip of his own before putting it back in his suit jacket. He patted his side.

"You just let me know when you want another sip. We'll get you through this."

Only moments later the wedding march played, and first Trowa, then Wufei walked down the aisle.

Wufei had his hair down, something he almost never did in public, and it reminded Heero of all the times he had undone Wufei's hair. All the times he had brushed it out after a shower, fisted in his hands in it while they made love.

"I need another drink," he croaked.

Duo passed him the flask.

Heero drank deeply from it, not even bothering to be unobtrusive about it.

Duo held out his hand to take the flask back but Heero switched it to his other hand, away from Duo.

The other man sighed but instead of dropping his hand he threaded his fingers through Heero's.

"It's gonna be ok," Duo murmured.

Somehow Heero made it through the ceremony - Duo holding his hand tightly and the flask of tequila growing empty at an alarming rate. He made it through, but when Trowa and Wufei kissed at the end, when Wufei ran his hand along Trowa's jaw and over his lips, Heero felt a nearly visceral pain at the sight.

Wufei had touched _him_ like that more times than he could count. Wufei had looked at _him_ with love and lust and now -

Now Wufei was marrying another man and Heero was alone, abandoned by Wufei and overlooked by Duo.

The man beside him would never see him as more than a friend, Heero knew, and the man that Heero had loved had been able to see just how much Duo meant to him even when Heero hadn't.

The guests clapped as Wufei and Trowa kissed again before holding hands and walking down the aisle together.

Because of the flask in one his hands and Duo's grip on his other, Heero was unable to join them in clapping. He wasn't sure he would have clapped even if he had been able to.

Heero drained the last of the flask and handed it back to Duo. Duo let go of his hand and took it uneasily. He shook the empty container and frowned.

"You should refill that before the reception."

Duo arched an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking you've had enough as it is, Ro."

Heero shrugged.

"It's fine. I'll just drink the gin the bartender thinks is vodka instead."

"Ro - maybe we should just skip the reception."

"No," Heero crossed his arms and he knew he looked like a petulant child but he didn't care.

Duo rolled his eyes.

"I dunno why you want to keep torturing yourself," Duo muttered but he got to his feet.

Heero stood as well, remarkably steady, and followed Duo back into the inn and to the South dining room, where the reception was being held.

"You realize this is just going to be hours of boring ass speeches and dancing and shit, right?"

"And free drinks."

"Look if all you want to do is get shit faced then let's go back to the room and -"

Before Duo could finish his suggestion several of the guests started to clap and cheer.

Heero looked over and saw Wufei and Trowa enter. They were still holding hands, still grinning at each other like idiots and he felt his stomach lurch.

They took their seats at a long dining table at the front of the room.

Quatre Winner, a blonde man that Heero had met a few times back when Duo and Trowa were still dating, stepped up beside them.

"Hello everyone! I'm Quatre and I'll be our host this evening as we celebrate the future with these two newlyweds!"

Most of the guests clapped and cheered again.

Heero and Duo remained silent.

"Before we get started with toasts and dancing I've got a little surprise prepared!"

Quatre gestured and the lights in the room dimmed.

A moment later a projection screen lowered from the ceiling behind Trowa and Wufei.

"Let's all just take a moment to stroll down memory lane together!" Quatre said.

A projector flickered and then an image of Wufei as a young child appeared on the screen.

The guests cooed over it and a moment later it was replaced with an image of Trowa.

Quatre was still speaking, still doing some kind of humorous narration judging by the smiles on the faces around him but all Heero could hear was the rush of his own blood in his ears.

This had been his idea.

When he and Wufei had been engaged, when they had argued about where to get married and who to invite and what they would wear, Heero had suggested they do this at their reception and Wufei had agreed. One of the few times they agreed about anything without extensive negotiation.

The pictures on the screen changed, time passing, Wufei growing into the handsome man that had captivated Heero from the first moment they met.

And then things went from bad to horrible.

A picture of Wufei and Trowa sitting together in the apartment that Heero and Wufei had shared. There they were, smiling at each other and sharing a bowl of popcorn. Judging by what they were wearing it had to be one of the times that Duo and Trowa had joined Heero and Wufei to watch a Red Sox game. Heero didn't remember taking the picture. Duo must have done it.

Beside him, Duo made some kind of guttural noise and gripped the linen tablecloth so hard his knuckles turned white.

Another picture. Another betrayal.

There were five more pictures of Trowa and Wufei together - including one of them dancing on New Year's Eve - that had been taken at either Duo or Heero's apartments.

Finally there was a photograph, a place, people that Heero didn't recognize. But it was of Trowa and Wufei kissing on a beach somewhere. A vacation. One of those things Wufei had always wanted to do but Heero had never been able to take the time off to go on.

Picture after picture assaulted him.

So many of them were things that he and Wufei had talked about - the beach, a Red Sox game at Yankee Stadium, stupid Halloween costumes. Heero sat there and watched the life that he could have had flash before his eyes.

By the time it ended Heero's throat felt tight and dry, his gut churned and his eyes burned.

"Yeah I can't take any more of this," Duo said beside him. "I'm leaving."

He stood up and all eyes in the room shifted to him.

Duo looked at everyone in wide-eyed panic.

At the front of the room, Wufei and Trowa looked anxious.

"Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Did you… want to say something?"

"Me? I, uh, sure. What the hell. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Duo Maxwell - hey there Cathy, long time no see," Duo waved awkwardly to Trowa's sister, seated beside him at the front table. She did not wave back. "Anyway, uh, obviously we're all gathered here to wish Trowa and Wufei a lifetime of happiness together."

Duo reached down for a glass to raise, but the waiter hadn't reached their table yet and he had to lift an empty champagne glass.

"Well, I hope you have a fuller life than my glass of champagne," Duo said.

A few of the guests laughed.

"But, uh, you know these two guys - they - look I know Trowa pretty well. He's ah… he's one of a kind, you know? The kind of guy you meet once in your life and never forget. Not only is he a talented musician, but he's passionate about volunteering at animal shelters - hell he's passionate about turning his damn home into one, am I right Wufei? Has he done that to you yet? Trust me - it's coming. But Trowa he - he makes you want to be a better person. And I hope that the two of you - I hope the two of you are happy together."

Duo gestured with his glass again.

"To Trowa and Wufei."

"To Trowa and Wufei!" The guests echoed enthusiastically.

Duo sat back down with a grimace.

Heero looked over at him.

"What?" Duo demanded.

"You -"

"Don't look at me like that. What the hell was I supposed to say? Happy wedding you fucking pricks? Thanks for breaking my heart and then my best friend's heart?"

Heero frowned.

What -

And then he realized.

Trowa had cheated on Duo.

Even though they had broken up a few months before Heero and Wufei had, Duo and Trowa had still been dating, still been living together, when Wufei and Trowa started sleeping together.

In the two years that Heero had been wallowing in his own anger and guilt, he had never done the math, never thought about the fact that Trowa and Duo -

"I didn't know," he said.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we were engaged or anything," Duo shrugged. He sneered and then laughed. "You know the funny thing though? We would have been - or we could have been. I proposed to him the night he dumped me, I never told you that because it was so fucking pathetic. But I asked Trowa to marry me and he said that he just wouldn't be happy spending the rest of his life with me." Duo shook his head. "He never even told me, Heero. He just told me he was moving out and he'd be back later to pack up his shit and he left me." Duo gestured to the front of the room. "For that asshole."

The waiter finally came around to their table and filled their glasses with champagne.

Duo scowled at his but then downed it in one sip.

Heero found himself regarding his own with trepidation.

Duo took it and emptied it as well before practically slamming it down on the table.

"Anyway, I'm getting out of here. Stay if you want but I can't take any more of this."

Duo shoved away from the table and stalked from the room.

A few people watched him go, Trowa included, a frown on his face that made something in Heero's gut turn cold and hard.

Heero sat there and listened to Quatre give his speech, but when Wufei and Trowa walked to the dance floor and stepped into each other's arms he couldn't take anymore.

He got up and left, not bothering to be conspicuous about his escape.

He doubted Wufei or Trowa noticed. And if they did - if they did notice the way that both of their former lovers couldn't bare to be in the same room with them while they celebrated their wedding then maybe it would make them realize just how utterly they had devastated Duo and Heero.

He found it a little tricky to navigate all of the stairs on his way up to the third floor and he held onto the railing tightly as he realized just how much he had had to drink. He couldn't remember how big the flask.

He fumbled in his pocket for the room key and, not looking where he was walking, he tripped and fell.

With a groan, Heero rolled over and looked up to see Duo sitting in the hall beside their closed hotel room door.

His knees were drawn up to his chest, his tie undone and his eyes red.

"Juniper wouldn't let you in?" Heero stupidly asked.

Duo sniffled.

"When I walked past her desk she wouldn't shut up about how perfect the ceremony had been."

Heero pulled himself into a sitting position beside Duo, pressing his body against his.

"I thought it was a shit ceremony."

"No you didn't."

"I did. It was. I mean - they both wore white tuxedos. How completely lame. And using Robert Browning poetry?" Heero shook his head. "Lame."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call something lame."

"I've been saving it for the right moment."

Duo laughed, the sound turning into a sob.

"Fuck. I'm such a fucking mess," Duo groaned and wiped at his eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't let this shit get to me. I knew this was going to be a tough weekend for you and I didn't - I wanted to be here for you, 'Ro. But I fucked that up too."

"No, you didn't," Heero assured him.

"I did. I was a shit wingman, I -"

"No you weren't. You found a guy for me."

"Yeah but one who you didn't really want. And then I go and make this shit about _me_ when you're the one -"

"But Duo it _is_ about you. This didn't happen to _just_ me. I wish you'd said something before now."

Duo shrugged and he looked miserable.

"What the fuck was I supposed to say? When you told me that Wufei had been cheating on you - that he and Trowa had been sleeping together for six months - Heero. They were together for three months while Trowa was dating me. I was planning on spending the rest of my life with him and I - what the hell was I supposed to say to you? Been there, done that buddy? It's my fault they even met in the first place. I fucked up both of our lives."

Heero shook his head.

"No. You've spent two years telling me this wasn't my fault - and if it's not my fault then it sure as hell isn't _your_ fault."

Duo buried his face in his hands.

"God. Fuck this. What a terrible fucking idea it was to come to this place."

Heero had to agree with Duo's assessment.

"I promise we'll never to go our cheating ex's wedding again," Heero said solemnly.

Duo looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

Heero nodded.

"Yeah."

Heero stood up and offered Duo a hand.

The other man took it and Heero pulled him up.

He used his other hand to unlock the room door.

It wasn't until they were inside the room that Heero realized Duo still holding his hand.

He looked down at their hands, at Duo's long, pale fingers curved around his own and he felt his heart thud against his ribcage.

"Ro."

He looked up at Duo, looked into the other man's eyes and he swallowed hard. He knew that look. He remembered that look.

Duo backed them against the door and he stepped close.

Heero felt his heart hammering wildly and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Ro, I - I think I'm going to be sick."

Duo's face turned pale and he jerked away from Heero. He sprinted to the bathroom and Heero heard the sound of him retching.

Heero closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door.

He had to wonder just how fucked up his karma was.

-o-

"You awake?"

It was hours later and the bedroom was dark except for the faint wash of light from the bathroom.

Heero rolled over in the bed and saw that Duo was staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he said unnecessarily.

"I'm sorry, about before." Duo turned his head to look over at Heero.

He had hesitated before joining Duo in the bathroom, hours ago, but then he had felt like an asshole when he remembered all of the times in college when Duo had nursed him through hangovers and vomit inducing binge drinking. Heero had drenched a washcloth in cold water and pressed it to Duo's head, smoothing his bangs back and making sure his braid was out of the splash zone, and knelt down beside him while Duo threw up. He rubbed his back soothingly while he dry heaved and at last, when he felt fairly confident Duo had nothing left to throw up, he gave him a glass of water and another washcloth to clean off his face. Heero had stood by while Duo rinsed out his mouth with first the water and then mouthwash before brushing his teeth, had helped him undress and then tucked him into the too big bed.

"It wasn't as bad as the time you had the flu and threw up while you were wearing my Red Sox hoodie," Heero assured him.

Duo smiled wanly.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"It was my favorite hoodie." Duo had, predictably, had it professionally cleaned and then tracked down another hoodie that was exactly the same in case for some reason Heero didn't want the old one back. Heero still had both of them.

"I didn't even realize you had that much to drink," Heero said.

"I didn't. Not today anyway."

Heero arched an eyebrow at that.

"I lied, when I said Juniper gave me a bottle of tequila."

"But she did - you showed it to me this morning."

"No, I mean, she didn't just give me one. She gave me two."

"And you drank the other one last night while I was out with Trant."

Duo nodded.

Heero felt like an ass. He had been out trying to get laid while Duo had been alone and miserable.

"But that's not what I was apologizing for. I mean, I'm sorry about the whole vomiting thing but I was talking about before that, when I tried to kiss you."

"What exactly are you sorry for? Trying to kiss me or not kissing me?" Heero asked carefully.

"Er… both, if I'm honest? I never should have tried in the first place and fuck - I can't believe it was the first time I was brave enough to try to kiss you and instead I almost spewed all over you."

"I appreciate the fact that you didn't," Heero said.

He mulled over Duo's words.

"You've wanted to kiss me? Before today?"

Duo gave him a look.

"Oh come on, 'Ro. You know I - you know I'm still crazy about you. I've always been crazy about you."

"You never said anything."

"What was I supposed to say? By the time I finally realized Jason was never going to mean as much to me as you did you met Wufei and then - I know I can't compete with him. _Obviously_." Duo snorted a laugh. "I've had not one but _two_ men choose him over me."

"I never knew you were a choice!" Heero argued. "I thought - I thought you just wanted to be friends and every time I thought I might have a chance you were with someone new."

Duo stared at him for a long moment and then he laughed.

"We're a pair of fucking idiots, aren't we?"

Heero had to agree.

He nodded.

"God, 'Ro. I - I really wish you hadn't seen me throw up a few hours ago."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no way you're going to want to kiss me now."

"Duo, I watched you brush your teeth for almost five minutes. I'm not that worried about it."

"Then, ah," Duo scooted close to Heero in the bed and he lifted his eyebrows, "wanna kiss me?"

Heero rolled his eyes but he reached out and ran his fingers over Duo's lips.

"Yes, I do."

Duo grinned and he sucked Heero's finger into his mouth, laving it with his tongue before biting down gently.

It sent a frisson of desire through Heero's body.

He replaced his finger with his mouth, brushing his lips against Duo's, teasing him until Duo moaned and wrapped his arms around Heero and pulled him close.

Heero smirked against his lips, a smirk that quickly disappeared when Duo bit down on his lower lip.

Duo swallowed his groan and took advantage of his open mouth, his tongue caressing Heero's lips before plunging into his mouth.

Heero could taste Duo's toothpaste, could feel the rough swipe of his tongue and he breathed deeply, desperate for more.

Duo's hands shifted, one hand fisting in Heero's hair while the other skimmed over his back.

"Fuck I've missed you," Duo breathed against Heero's mouth as he pulled back.

Duo pushed Heero onto his back and kissed a path from Heero's mouth to his throat, pausing to nip at his pulse point before continuing down his chest.

Heero had missed Duo. Had missed the smell of him, the solid weight of his braid, his wicked smile as he teased moans and gasps out of him.

Duo laved at Heero's left nipple, eyes dark as he looked up Heero's body and into his face.

Heero felt his cock grow hard, felt his balls grow heavy and he sighed.

Duo continued down Heero's body, ignoring the tent in Heero's boxers and instead spreading his legs and first licking then biting his thighs.

After all these years, Duo still knew exactly how to touch him, where he was most sensitive. Where he -

Duo's fingers glanced over the back of Heero's right knee and he stilled, waiting for Duo to move on.

But he didn't. He spread his fingers out and softly ran the pads of his fingers over the back of the joint and Heero had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out.

Duo was smirking as he looked up at him.

"Come on, 'Ro. Tell me how much you love this."

Heero glared but refused to give in, refused to give Duo any satisfaction.

But then Duo leaned down and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

A few careful swipes and then he pulled away slightly.

"Don't you fucking dare," Heero warned him.

And then Duo blew on his wet skin.

Heero made a horribly embarrassing sound. Something between a moan, a cry and a giggle.

Duo sat back on his heels, grinning like an idiot and looking incredibly proud of himself.

"I am so fucking glad you're still ticklish," Duo said.

"I hate you," Heero growled.

Duo arched an eyebrow.

"Me? How could you possibly hate me? All I'm doing is trying to see if you've changed, trying to figure out if your body still likes my touch." Duo lowered the pitch of his voice just as he lowered his face. His breath was hot against the thin cotton of Heero's boxers.

Duo pressed his open mouth over Heero's erection, still trapped in the boxers and Heero moaned.

"Mhm, I think your body still likes me," Duo concluded, sucking at Heero through the boxers. "At least this part of your body still does. It's been a long time since I've tasted your cock, 'Ro. Think it's time for me to get reacquainted?"

Heero nodded vigorously but realized that Duo, his face still buried in Heero's groin, couldn't see the motion.

"Yes. Please, Duo."

"Please? Oh, 'Ro you know how I like it when you ask for things nicely."

Duo hooked his fingers under the waistband of Heero's boxers and pulled them down, finally freeing Heero's cock and balls.

Heero sucked in a breath as the chilly air in the room hit his sensitive flesh.

Duo pushed the boxers down to Heero's ankles and waited for Heero to kick them off before he settled himself between Heero's spread legs.

"You're so fucking perfect, Heero. Your body is a work of art. Your cock - your cock is a masterpiece."

Duo sat back on his heels and ran his hands up Heero's bare thighs and buried his fingers in Heero's pubic hair. He tugged at it slightly and Heero jerked in response.

Duo's smirk was positively feral as he cupped Heero's balls in one hand and made a loose fist around Heero's cock with his other hand.

"What do you want, 'Ro? Tell me what you want me to do."

Heero swallowed hard.

He wanted everything - anything that Duo would do.

His whole body felt alive with sensation, every nerve ending focused on Duo's touch, every ounce of blood feeling like it was rushing to his cock.

"Your mouth," Heero ground out after Duo tugged on his cock. "Taste me."

Duo leaned down, moving his hands to grip Heero's hips and he slowly licked the shaft of Heero's cock, starting at the base and dragging his tongue upwards.

Heero felt his breath catch as Duo paused and then took the head of his cock into his mouth.

The wet heat felt incredible, Duo's tongue swirling around the head and his lips tight around his shaft.

Heero gave a shallow, experimental thrust.

Duo pulled away immediately, coughing and grimacing.

"I -"

Duo waved him back.

"No, shit I'm sorry. It's just - my throat is pretty sore."

"From your date with the toilet?"

Even in the darkness Heero could tell Duo was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. I -"

Heero pulled Duo against him, silencing his apology with a kiss.

"It's fine," he assured the other man. "Besides, it's hard to trust you between my legs after you've tried to tickle me already."

"What do you mean tried?" Duo demanded. He sucked on Heero's earlobe. "There is no try, 'Ro. Only do or do not and I _did_."

"Then it seems only fair I do some of my own doing," Heero retorted. He pushed Duo down onto the bed.

"I'm still not ticklish, 'Ro," Duo said, voice confident. "So I don't know what you're planning on doing but -"

Heero lowered his face to Duo's abdomen, ignoring Duo's cock as it stabbed against his neck, hard and demanding even through the fabric of his briefs.

Despite Heero investing countless hours in attempts to discover ticklish spots on Duo's body he had always come up with no results. His research, however, had yielded other useful information.

While not exactly ticklish, Duo was _extremely_ sensitive in some areas.

Heero kissed the taut skin on Duo's belly, making a circle around his navel.

Duo's breathing sounded uneven, and his hands clutched the sheets on either side of Heero's head.

Heero repeated the circle, this time opening his mouth and licking at Duo's flesh as he kissed him.

Duo groaned and his hips arched upwards.

"Fuck, 'Ro. I can't believe you remembered this."

Heero sucked on Duo's flesh, rolling the skin gently between his teeth and Duo's hands transferred from the sheets to Heero's scalp.

"Should I find out if your thighs are still as sensitive?" Heero asked, moving his hands down to spread Duo's legs wider.

Duo's groin thrust upwards at the suggestion.

"Hm. Preliminary results would seem like a yes, but I think I'll do a bit more investigation."

Duo gave a low, throaty chuckle that made Heero's cock twitch in anticipation. God he loved that sound. He had heard it so many times before.

He had always been surprised how often sex with Duo was fun, how much laughter was involved even when one of them wasn't being stupid or awkward. If Heero had to pick just one sound, one thing in the world that defined bliss it would be that sound - Duo laughing low and hoarse, the catch of desire and his uneven breathing making the chuckle rough and raw.

Heero left Duo's briefs in place and lifted Duo's left leg over his shoulder.

He started at Duo's knee, kissing and licking his way towards Duo's groin and bit down on the flesh at the juncture between thigh and groin.

"Fuck!"

Duo gripped Heero's head tightly, not quite pulling his mouth away.

Heero could feel the throbbing of Duo's femoral artery under his tongue.

"'Ro, please."

Heero leaned his face against Duo's thigh and looked at him.

"Please what?"

"You're killing me here. Please."

"Killing you?"

"Yeah - and doesn't that go against the hippocratic oath? You're a life-saver, not a murderer."

"I hardly think foreplay counts as murder or even attempted homicide, Duo."

"You're such a fucking cock tease," Duo muttered.

Heero smirked and released Duo's leg. He climbed over Duo's body, pressing his naked length against Duo's nearly naked body. He brushed Duo's bangs away from his face.

He kissed Duo again, light and teasing until Duo's hands wrapped around him, cupping his ass and hauling his groin close to Duo's own.

Duo deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling together in the cavern of Duo's mouth.

Heero rotated his hips slightly, aligning his cock against Duo's still trapped erection and he thrust against him.

Duo moaned into his mouth and his fingers tightened their hold on Heero.

Heero broke away from Duo's mouth and sucked in a deep breath.

"Please tell me you have lube as well as condoms."

"What?"

Duo sounded breathless.

"Lube. Condoms."

"You want - you want that?"

Heero thrust against Duo's body again.

"What do you think?"

"I mean clearly you're horny and your cock is leaking all over me," Duo said, one of his hands moving away from Heero's ass to stroke his cock. "But that doesn't mean you want me to fuck you."

"I do," Heero groaned.

"You what?"

"I want you to fuck me, Duo."

"Yeah? You want to ride my dick, 'Ro? Want me buried deep inside you?"

Heero closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. God, yes."

Duo continued to stroke his cock, his grip tight and his pace fast.

"It's been a long time since I've been inside you. Your ass is so perfect," Duo's other hand shifted across Heero's ass and stroked his perineum. "You sure that's what you want? My big cock pounding into you?"

"Yes, yes," Heero could practically taste his own heartbeat. He felt a warmth spread through his groin and he dug his fingers into Duo's shoulders.

"Show me how much you want it, Heero. Show me how much you want me inside you. Show me how much just thinking about My cock sliding into makes you crazy. Show me what it feels like when you lose control."

"Duo - "

"Yeah, 'Ro?" Duo stroked Heero's cock even faster and Heero clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself close to orgasm.

"Please, please Duo."

His cock ached and he felt an intense pressure.

"Please what? Say it 'Ro. Tell me what you need."

"Please, I need your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me."

"Then come for me, Ro. Come for me. I want to lick you clean and I want you begging me for more when I finally enter you. I want you desperate and aching for me. Come for me Heero."

And he did, his cock shooting a stream of thick semen over Duo's hand and onto his chest. He wave after wave of ecstasy rock through his body.

Heero collapsed on top of Duo, laying his head on Duo's chest and struggling to catch his breath again.

Duo let him lay there, running his clean hand through Heero's hair as if comforting him.

"So much for me licking you clean," Duo said after several minutes.

Heero propped himself up on his elbows.

"What?"

"I'm the one with your cum all over me," Duo said.

"Sorry, I -"

"I'm not complaining, Heero. I'm just teasing you."

Duo tugged on Heero's hair, pulling Heero's face close and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"But you're going to have to get up so I can get a towel and wipe this off."

Instead of moving off of Duo, Heero took his hand and sucked it clean. He shifted his body to the side and proceeded to lick his semen from Duo's chest and belly.

Duo sucked in a breath as Heero's tongue glanced over a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

Heero smirked and continued lower, trailing his tongue over Duo's briefs, over his semi-erect cock.

Duo shifted, opening his legs further as Heero nuzzled his cock.

Heero tugged Duo's briefs down only far enough to let his cock loose, the waistband pushing down on the sensitive skin of his scrotum.

"Ro -"

Heero took Duo's still soft cock in his mouth.

"Mm?"

"Oh god, Do that again."

Heero made the same humming sound and he felt Duo's cock start to harden.

He sucked on it, tracing his tongue over the vessels just under the silky flesh. He breathed deeply, the smell of Duo's groin a distant memory that had almost faded.

"You have such a talented fucking mouth," Duo moaned. Heero didn't know if Duo was aware of the double entendre - it was something he would have no doubt meant if he were more aware but at the moment he sounded barely coherent.

"Yeah, just like that, 'Ro. God I've missed your mouth. You're so hot, so wet."

Heero could feel his own cock start to grow hard again at Duo's words.

Duo had always been able to do that, to arouse Heero by just the sound of his voice and his foul mouth.

The year they had spent trying to make long distance dating work had been filled with phone calls from Duo instructing Heero to undress, to lay back in bed and touch himself and Duo made him ache, had made him desperate for release, made him beg Duo to stop torturing him and let him come.

"Can I - can I fuck your mouth?" Duo asked.

They had done that before too, Duo thrusting too hard and too deep the first time he had tried it and Heero had gagged and spent the next two days with a sore throat while Duo acted like he had caused Heero permanent damage until Heero made him try again.

Heero's pulse spiked.

Wufei had never wanted to, and Heero hadn't been comfortable enough with his other partners to even suggest it.

Heero nodded, his mouth still latched onto Duo's cock.

Duo gave a small thrust, his stiff cock delving deep into Heero's mouth and down his throat.

"Oh God," Duo moaned.

Heero curled his fingers into Duo's hips, trying to encourage him to continue.

Duo thrust again, the movement slow and precise.

Heero pulled back.

"Shit was that too much? I'm sorry I -"

"I want more," Heero interrupted him. "I want you deeper - I want you to go harder."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Duo. If you want to fuck my mouth then you actually have to _fuck_ it. Now, did you want to fuck my mouth or not?"

Just saying the words filled Heero with lusty power. His own cock was fully erect now and he moved so that he was straddling Duo's right leg. He thrust against Duo's inner thigh and the other man's breath caught.

"Well?" Heero prompted.

"Yeah, yes I want to fuck your mouth," Duo croaked.

Heero smirked, even though Duo couldn't see his expression, and he lowered his head again, taking as much of Duo's cock into his mouth as he could.

He gripped Duo's hip with one hand to steady himself and used the other to stroke his own cock.

Duo thrust again, deeper this time, harder and Heero groaned.

"Fuck, 'Ro," Duo breathed.

He rocked forward again, cock plunging so deeply that Heero's lips brushed against his groin.

"Oh God, Heero." Duo's hands were digging into Heero's scalp almost painfully hard.

Heero tried to stroke himself in time to Duo's thrusts, rocking his against Duo's leg for more friction.

"I wish I could see you right now, Heero. My cock buried in your throat and you humping against my leg. You're so fucking horny, 'Ro. So fucking desperate for my cum aren't you?"

Heero felt himself flush at Duo's words. From anyone else they would have sounded demeaning, would have sounded patronizing but there was affection in Duo's voice.

"I wish we could sixty-nine. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me sucking on your cock and fingering your ass while I fucked your hot mouth?"

Heero nodded enthusiastically.

He could already feel himself reaching that precipice again, his orgasm already so close.

"Such a greedy cock-sucker. You always were. Always wanted a cock in your mouth or your ass and -"

Heero gasped around Duo's cock as he came, almost choking until Duo pulled out and gave him a moment to recover.

"God I love you Heero," Duo said. "I love fucking you."

It had been years since Duo had said those words to him. Heero swallowed hard and tried to calm his erratic breathing, tried to get his heart rate under control.

He wasn't sure if Duo was aware - if he knew just what he had said, what he had meant.

"I want you to come for me, Duo," Heero said, his voice rough and his throat feeling more than a little raw.

"Yeah," Duo agreed after a moment's hesitation. "Yeah I do too. You're not - it's not too much?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know if it is."

"Good, good." Duo guided Heero's head back to his cock.

Heero angled his head and took the erection into his mouth in one smooth motion.

Duo groaned and thrust his hips again, shallow at first but soon he was going just as deep as before.

He was moving slower, though, and Heero didn't know whose benefit that was for.

He was about to say something when Duo's hips jerked.

"Heero, Heero I'm so fucking close. What do you want -"

Heero transferred his other hand to Duo's other hip, holding him in place when Duo tried to pull away.

Duo laughed, that throaty chuckle again, and then he groaned.

"'Ro I'm going to cum. God, 'Ro - 'Ro!"

Duo's thighs and abdomen flexed under Heero just before Heero felt and tasted Duo's semen.

He tried to swallow it around Duo's cock, his throat working almost painfully, until Duo shifted, pulling his cock free.

Heero felt himself gasp.

"Fuck's sake, 'Ro. I don't think I've ever come that hard before."

Duo sounded shattered and Heero couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

It had always felt like Duo could make him come at the drop of a hat and leave him completely wrecked. It was nice to realize that he could bring Duo to a similar state.

Heero licked Duo's cock, catching the semen that had clung to it when Duo pulled away.

Duo shivered.

"Shit. That's almost too much."

He had forgotten how sensitive Duo's cock was after sex.

"Want me to get a towel instead?" Heero offered.

"No, no, just… no biting okay?" Duo asked.

"If you insist."

Heero licked him clean and then rolled over so that he was laying beside Duo on the bed.

"I know I said I was going to let you ride my cock, 'Ro, but I don't think I've got it in me tonight."

Heero had to laugh. He leaned over and kissed Duo's lips.

"Then you'll have to let me do it next time."

"Next time?" Duo echoed cautiously.

Heero hesitated but he figured he might as well risk it.

"You were the one who promised to find me a great piece of ass that I could take home to meet my parents."

"'Ro I've already _met_ your parents."

"And I think you made my mother fall in love with you," Heero complained. "I think she likes you more than she likes me."

"Yeah, well, that's because I'm irresistible."

Heero snorted and laid back down.

Duo curled around him, throwing his arm over Heero's waist and burying his nose against the base of Heero's neck.

"You really… you really want to try this again?"

"Do you?" Heero turned the question around.

"Of course I do, 'Ro, but I - I'm not Wufei."

"That would explain why you're here in my bed instead of Trowa's."

"Damn. Heero Yuy. That was some high snark there."

"I'm not Trowa, either," Heero had to say, remembering how crushed Duo had looked as he sat on the floor outside of their hotel room, as he remembered what Duo had said about Trowa making him want to be a better man.

Duo's arm tightened around him.

"I meant it, Heero. What I said earlier."

Heero found it hard to swallow.

"I love you, Heero. I always have. I'm pretty fucking sure I always will."

Heero rolled over in Duo's embrace.

He could just barely make out the other man's face in the light.

Duo was frowning, his face drawn into anxious lines and it was clear he thought Heero was going to reject him.

"You're not just saying that so I'll give you back your Spiderman t-shirt, are you?" Heero asked.

Duo closed his eyes and huffed.

"No, I'm not just saying that so you'll give me back my fucking shirt, 'Ro."

"Good. Because I feel the same."

"Yeah?" Duo smirked.

"Yeah. I love you. I always have. I'm pretty fucking sure I always will."

Duo chuckled at having his own words repeated back to him.

Heero leaned over and kissed him again, the sensation of Duo's lips against his own still new, still old. Still perfect.

Heero rolled back over, fitting his body against Duo's and breathing deeply.

"Shit," Duo muttered.

"What?"

"This means I can't hate Trowa and Wufei forever now."

"Why not?"

"Because now every time I think about them, I'm going to think about their lame wedding and then I'm going to think about how damn good it felt to have you in my arms again."

Heero smirked.

"Maybe we should take Juniper up on her offer of a free room for Christmas."

-o-

The End.

SO I'd like to try something.

While I WILL be working on updates for my WIPs, I'd also like to make March my 31 days of smut personal challenge. I want to try to post one fic a day, each day, that is nothing but pure smutty smut.

I'd like to take submissions. If you've got some Gundam Wing smut you've wanted me to write or wanted to read, well, it's your lucky month.

I will tackle any pairing, any setting, any kind of theme with the sole exception of non-con.

Send me an ask with what you want. It can be as vague as "2x3 angst-smut" or as detailed as "Cathy x Noin college roommate AU."

I'm up for the challenge (I hope).

I'm going to go ahead and start taking requests now (if anyone is interested) and keep the requests open until I reach 31 or until March 1st.

TL;DR: Help me. Tell me the smut you want.

(And I really am in the middle of updating Going the Distance and Unexpected Development. Sideshow is on the backburner atm but it WILL get an update soon).


End file.
